luna y oscuridad
by kaila maya the whater
Summary: su pasado la persigue y quiere acabar con ella quien es ? por que la persuigen ? son las preguntas que se aran sonic y sus amigos y shadow tendra que tomar una desicion sera capas de acabar con una amistad para recuperar el amor de pasado? o ..
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic así que espero criticas constructivas por favor bueno ningún personaje de sonic me pertenece excepto maya estela y kaila q´ son de mi propiedad bueno empecemos

**Bueno este es mi primer fic así que espero criticas constructivas por favor bueno ningún personaje de sonic me pertenece**** excepto maya estela y kaila que son de mi propiedad bueno empecemos**

**LUNA Y OSCURID****AD**

**Capitulo1: ****el inicio**

**Era una noche muy tranquila la noche era hermosa las estrella se veían con claridad, en una pequeña cabaña una pequeña eriza observaba pensativamente al cielo.**

_**Eriza:(porque ellas no tenían la culpa eran inocente por que )**_

**En eso una eriza de pelaje café entra ala habitación**

**Eriza2: vaya vaya tu no duermes e**

**Eriza: Kaila que ases aquí **

**Kaila: tan linda como siempre Maya **

**En eso otra persona entra a la habitación **

**Persona: disculpen por interrumpirlas pero señorita maya es ora de dormir **

**Maya: pero estela aun es muy temprano y …-**

**Estela: nada de pero tiene muchos deberes para mañana es un día muy importante **

**Kaila: tranquila horita la acuesto pero antes tengo que hablar con ella ok**

**Estela: desacuerdo te la encargo pero que se acueste temprano**

**Maya: ya que **

**Kaila: bien mañana cumples 16 por eso toma esto "**_**le entrega una cajita negra"**_

**Maya: que es?**

**Kaila: ya veras **

**Ella abrió la cajita y era una gargantilla con un pequeño diamante azul marino**

**Maya: pero si es**

**Kaila: así es tu hermana me lo dio y me pidió que te lo diera al cumplir 16 años**

**Maya: esto es muy especial para mi podrías ayudarme a ponerlo**

**Kaila le coloco la gargantilla**

**Kaila: te queda perfecta**

**Maya:"**_**le da un gran abrazo " **_**gracias eres la mejor amiga eres como mi cuarta hermana **

**Kaial: bueno basta de cursilerías es ora de de dormir **

**Maya:"**_**se echa a la cama**_** " buenas noches **

**Asi se marcha pero algo dijo casi en susurro**

**Kaial: espero que algún día me perdones **

**Así transcurrió la tranquila noche pero un fuerte estruendo acabo con la tranquilidad**

**Maya se levanta asustada y en eso entra Kaila muy agitada**

**Kaila: Maya levántate tenemos que irnos**

**Maya: que ocurre **

**Kaila: confía en mi no hay tiempo**

**Así salieron corriendo había muchas explosiones por todos lados **

**De repente un robot se para enfrentes de ellas kaila lo ataca pero esta resulta herida aun así se levanta y saca de ahí a maya **

**Ya fuera del castillo maya veía como su hogar estaba siendo destruido **

**Kaila: tenesmos que salir de la isla**

**Maya: dime que esta pasando por que nos atacan "**_**con lagrimas en los ojos**_

**Kaila: no hay tiempo escúchame si me llegara a pasar algo tendrás que salir de aquí e ir a la ciudad y busca a sonic the hegehog el te ayudara **

**En eso un robot sale de la nada y las ataca Kaila lo detiene**

**Kaila: huye**_** be la ciudad**_

_**Maya: pero..**_

_**Kaila: aaa.. corre**_

_**Maya salio corriendo y 2 robots tras ella **_

_**Kaila: cuídate por favor**_

_**Maya corría lo mas rápido que podía pero llego a uno de los bordes de la isla observo a los robots**_

_**Maya: que quieren**_

_**Robots: proyecto esmeralda**_

_**La iban a atrapar estaba perdida pero en eso Kaila sale y la protege pero maya se da cuenta que esta sangrando y se asusta aun mas **_

_**Kaila: escúchame.. ahora tendrás que cuidarte tu sola busca a sonic y pronto las preguntas de tu pasado serán resueltas "volteando asía ella " cuídate por favor y espero que algún día me perdones**_

_**Kaila abraza a maya los robots se acercaban a ella pero kaila empuja a maya asía al mar antes que ellos llegaran maya trata de subir a la superficie y cuando lo logra escucha un disparo **_

_**Maya: KAILAAAA!!**_

_**Ella grita con desesperación pero nadie le contesta de repente una gran luz entorno desde el centro de la isla y fue lo ultimo que vio.**_

_**Al día siguiente un erizo azul corría por la playa y se detuvo a contemplar la vista**_

_**Erizo: hoy es un día espectacular **_

_**Su mirada se desvía asía un bulto en la arena y se acerca a ver ya mas cerca se da cuenta que era una eriza que se encontraba en mal estado.**_

_**Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo solo hablo aquí de mi personaje pero en el siguiente aparecerán mas personajes de sonic team por favor reviews para continuar **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí les traigo la continuo de mi fic espero que la disfruten

**Hola aquí les traigo la continuo de mi fic espero que la disfruten **

**CAPITULO2: NUEVA AMISTAD Y EL PROYECTO ESMERALDA**

_FLASH…_

**Veía**** a lo lejos la gran luna era en verdad hermosa en eso llega alguien por detrás **

**Voz: es hermosa de verdad no es así **

**Se acerca a ella **

**Voz: gracias a ella podrás tener poderes imaginables y así salvaras a este mundo y devolver la paz a nuestro pueblo estoy tan orgullosa de ti..**

**Todo se vuelve oscuro y se escuchan explosiones a lo lejos su respiración era agitada tenia miedo de repente alguien la saca de su escondite lo único que podía ver era que ella tenia los ojos color rojo**

**Voz: vamos corre no hay tiempo**

**Nuevamente su vista se nubla y solo ve unos ojos amarillos **

**Voz2: al fin eres mía **

**Todo se vuelve a nublar y solo alcanza **

**Maya: noooooooooo!!**

_FIN DEL FLASH….._

**Ella ****despierta en una habitación y escucha a alguien alado de ella **

**Voz: valla alfil as desper****tado me tenias preocupado**

**Ella voltea y ve a un erizo color azul **

**Maya: donde .. estoy **

**Sonic: tranquila estas en confianza**

**En eso entra un zorrito de dos colas entra ala habitación**

**Tails: veo que ya despertaste y como te sientes**

**Maya: bien solo me duele un poco el hombro ….**

**Sonic: bueno mi nombre es sonic el erizo el es tails **

**Tails: hola**

**Sonic: y cual es tu nombre?**

**Maya: mi nombre es maya la eriza**

**Tails: pero que asías en la playa que te ocurrió**

**Maya: yo… (a su mente empezaba**** a ver recuerdos de la isla lo que avía pasado y recordó lo que le avía dicho kaila)**

_Kaila: tienes que ir a la ciudad y encontra__r a sonic el erizo el te ayudara y veras que las preguntas de tu pasado serán resueltas….._

**Maya reacciono a esto y se levanto muy bruscamente de la**** cama y tomo la mano de sonic**

**Maya: tu eres sonic el erizo verdad necesito tu ayuda por favor mi familia la pudieron haber yo necesito averiguar mi pasado yo…( en eso perdió fuerza en sus piernas aunque sonic la logro agarra antes de que cayera)**

**Sonic: tranquila yo te ayudare pero necesito que te calmes **

**Tails: si además no le ase bien a tu salud primero cuéntanos lo que paso**

**Así**** ella empezó a narrar lo que avía ocurrido**

**Mientras tanto..**

**En la habitación se ve a un hombre corpulento paseando por la habitación **

**Eggma****: no puede ser!! **

**En eso un robot entra a la habitación y le entrega unos documentos al verlos el serié con malicia **

**Eggma: lo sabia , sabia que era imposible que hubiera sido destruida**

**En eso entra una chica murciélago **

**Rouge: pues que as recibido que te a puesto de tan buen humor **

**Eggma: tengo una misión para ustedes**

**En eso un erizo de pelaje negro con franjas rojas entra a la habitación**

**Shadow: de que trata la misión **

**Eggma: mmm a ti en especial shadow te va a interesar tu sabes que no fuiste el unico proyecto que se creo en ark verdad**

**Rouge: que tiene que ver **

**Eggma: ase poco descubrí que uno de los compañeros de mi abuelo inspirado en el proyecto de mi abuelo decidió crear un ser que pudiera ser invisible para apoyar al proyecto de mi abuelo y al parecer lo logro**

**Shadow: y de que se trata**

**Eggma: al parecer creo a este ser y le dio poderes naturales pero para esto tomo los genes de una niña y así logro ella podía controlar el agua, fuego y aire pero al ver que era demasiado poder y que era muy arriesgado por seguridad le quito esa habilidad y solo le dejo el poder de controlar el agua los otros dos los oculto en otros proyectos**

**Rouge: quieres decir que creo 3 proyecto capases de controlar los elementos **

**Egmma: y no nada mas con el poder de las esmeraldas pueden controlar el clima pero aparte se dice que al hacer este descubrimiento encontró unas gemas en donde se encuentra su poder oculto que seria capas de destruir el mundo pero solo cada uno de los proyectos la puede encontrar**

**Shadow: ya veo quieres que las ayeemos**

**Eggma****: si pero solo a una ya que solo una sobrevivió las otras dos fueron destruidas**

**Rouge: y exactamente que vamos a buscar**

**Eggma: no que quien a qui tengo una imagen**

**Regresando a la casa de tails**

**Sonic: ya veo **

**Maya: si tan solo .. por que me salvo si me querían me hubiera entregando y no hubiera dado su vida a a hora ella esta muerta**

**(llorando)**

**Tails: tranquila **

**Sonic: ella te salvo por que te quería **

**Maya: pero todas las personas a las que les importe han muerto y a ora estoy sola **

**Tails: tu no estas sola**

**Sonic: es cierto u hora nos tienes a nosotros **

**Maya: no ustedes podrían correr peligro y no soportaría que..**

**Tails: tu no te preocupes sonic es muy fuerte y nos protegerá**

**Sonic: si mira te are una promesa pase lo que pase no permitiré que te pase nada de acuerdo**

**Sujetando con su dedo meñique el de sonic**

**Maya: deacuerdo **

**Tails: bienvenida al club**

**Sonic: entonces amigos**

**Maya: amigos**

**Regresando con Eggma..**

**Eggma: ya saben el plan**

**Ambos: si **

**Eggma: Los veo al amanecer**

**Ya se marchan**

**Eggma voltee a ver a su monitor**

**Eggma: por fin tendré la victoria y tu serás la clave para ello (empieza a reír maléficamente)**

**En la pantalla se ve la imagen de una eriza de pelaje negro y ojos azul esmeralda y esta titulado proyecto esmeralda….**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora (al fin algo largo ´) aun faltan mas capi pero cadáver se pondrá mas interesante hehe bueno espero reviews siii chao**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola alfil traigo la continuación gracias por las observaciones tratare de mejorar la ortografía aunque no aseguro nada y disculpen la tardansa pero tenia problemas con mi compu pero alfin el tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten

**CAPITULO3:EL MISTERIOSO ERIZO**

**Ya era de noche maya avía ya conocido a sus nuevos amigos en especial a sonic el la trataba muy bien se preocupaba mucho por ella también conoció a cream y amy la llevo a comprar algo de ropa y se compro un pantalón negro con una camisa roja sin tirantes y su cabello negro suelto se veía muy bien **

**Ya en la sala de cream**

**Cream: maya gustas algo de cenar**

**Maya: no muchas gracias **

**Amy: debes de estar cansada**

**Maya: la verdad no mucho pero si me gustaría recostarme un rato**

**Tails: si quieres te llevo a mi casa**

**Maya: si por favor**

**Cream: no que se quede aquí ya es algo tarde**

**Maya: ya serian de maceadas**** molestias**

**Cream la jala y al lleva a la habitación todos se quedan mirando, sonic sube disparado tras ellas**

**Cream: espero que descanses**

**Maya: (aun asustada por la reacción de cream ) si gracias **

**En eso llega sonic se acerca a maya **

**Sonic: no necesitas nada**

**Maya: no muchas gracias**

**Sonic: si necesitas algo dime**

**Ya se marchaba cuando **

**Maya: sonic espera **

**Sonic: si **

**Maya: te agradezco todo lo que as echo por mi muchas gracias **

**Se acerca a el y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla provocando que sonic se sonroje**

**Maya: muchas gracias**

**Sonic: eee si bueno ya me boy ( cuando ya iba salir choco en la pared y solo sonríe y sale algo avergonzado)**

**Maya solo reía al acto**

**Mientras tanto …**

**Sonaba la alarma los guardias se ponían en posición los robots espesaban a activarse y en el altavoz se escuchaba "todos a sus posiciones de ataque repito todos en posiciones de ataque esto no es un simulacro"**

**Todos estaban a alerta y saltando e esquivando a los soldados un erizo de franjas rojas se be alfil salir de la base y en la mano trae un disco**

**Recordando**

_Recuerda tienes que traer la información para saber de este experimento sabes que podemos traer devuelta a Maria_

**Fin de recuerdo**

**El seguía esquivando ( pensando: pronto estaré contigo) alfil perdió a los guardias y se detuvo a descansar en un árbol mirando la noche estaba muy cerca de la ciudad así que decidió acercarse mas era extraño era como si algo o alguien lo llamara**

**En fin llego a las afueras de al ciudad y encontró una casita esta se le asía familiar pero por la oscuridad no al distinguía**

**En la habitación**

**Maya no podía dormir las pesadillas seguían sin parar esas imágenes le desgarraban el corazón así al ultimo intento de reconciliar el sueño despertó bañada en sudor y llorando**

**Maya: aa yo no puedo seguir así **

**Se levanto y decidió salir a el balcón ya afuera la luna estaba en su punto mas alto iluminándola con su luz ella al sentir la luz sentía como si una energía recorriera todo su cuerpo pero de repente sintió que alguien la observaba**

**SHADOW**

**El vio a alguien salir de al balcón el iba a retirarse pero algo lo detuvo al ver esa persona es como si algo lo hipnotizara mas con la luz de la luna la así ver aun mas hermosa mas aun al ver sus ojos azules en eso vio que ella volteo**

**MAYA**

**Ella avía visto a alguien bueno realmente no pero solo alcanzo a ver dos ojos rojizos y antes de ver quien era vio como algo jalaba aquella persona asía los arbustos ella se asusto pero decidió ir a investigar**

**SHADOW**

**Sintió como una mano robótica lo jalaba y lo estrellaba contra unos árboles el se descuido y no se había percatado de su presencia el robot lo empezó a atacar pero un disparo alcanzo su hombro y este empezó a sangrar lo había tomado de sorpresa pero no podía acabar así lanzo justo su chaos spear y destruyo el robot pero la explosión lanzo una mano golpeando su cabeza el cayo algo mareado pero un árbol empezó a caer era su fin pero unas ráfagas cortaron el árbol y lo ultimo que vio fuero unos ojos azules**

**Ya estaba apunto de amanecer el despertó y sus heridas ya avían sanado **

**Y vio a su lado a una eriza color negro que al parecer lo avía velado toda la noche así ella lo observo**

**Maya: alfil despertaste**

**Shadow: quien eres tu**

**Maya: digamos que puedo ser una amiga**

**Shadow: ( el solo hizo un gesto sin importancia )así pues cual es tu nombre**

**Maya: mi nombre es maya y el tuyo**

**Shadow: mi nombre es shadow shadow el erizo**

**Maya: mucho gusto en conocerte bueno es hora de irme**

**Shadow: ( el volvió a observar el lugar donde deberían estar sus heridas y la mira desconcertado ) como? **

**Maya: como te cure bueno tengo habilidades curativas y puedo sanar cualquier herida aunque gasto mucha energía**

**Shadow: energía que recuperas**

**Maya: si pero me cuesta mucho por que es energía vital es el costo de mis poderes**

**Shadow noto y un tono azul en las puntas de su cabello**

**Maya: bueno me marcho espero volverte a ver shadow **

**Y sale corriendo muy rápido y saltando árbol en árbol shadow se sorprendió pero aun así recordó su misión así se marcho pero por alguna razón se le izo familiar pero lo extraño no era eso sino que se le izo simpática lo único que dijo fue**

**Shadow: creo que es algo muy interesante **

**Y se marcha**

**Una chica murciélago vuela alrededor buscando al la chica pero ya estaba muy agotada y se detiene a descansar en un árbol pero al voltear ve a una chica entrar por el balcón de una casa se acerca mas y ve que esta se párese a la de la foto solo que no tiene franjas pero quería asegurarse y ve una gargantilla color azul celeste y su comunicador empieza a sonar**

**Eggma****: ya as encontrado algo**

**Rouge: si pues veri y hablarle a shadow que ya la encontré y ni te imaginas donde y con quien esta**

**Ve a sonic entrar a la casa**

**Bueno aquí el fin del tercer capitulo espero que aya sido de su agrado Eggma obtendrá lo que quiere maya descubrirá quien es realmente shadow traicionar ala persona que le salvo la vida véanlo en el siguiente capitulo por favor review**


End file.
